Chapter 28 Final FaceOff
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: The Egyptian Gods battle the Sacred Beasts


**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ ****28**

**Η ΤΕΛΙΚΗ ΑΝΑΜΕΤΡΗΣΗ**

Πράγματι ο Neo είχε επιστρέψει δυνατότερος από ποτέ και αυτή τη φορά τίποτα δε φαινόταν αρκετά καλό για να τον εμποδίσει να πραγματοποιήσει τη φοβερή του εκδίκηση.

«Το ήξερα πως θα επέστρεφε...» Είπε στον εαυτό της η Sailor Moon.

-Φαίνεται πως ο μικρός μας φίλος κατάφερε να έρθει να συναντήσει τη γυναίκα του...Ακούστηκε η φωνή του Νεφλίτη ο οποίος έκανε σε λίγο την εμφάνισή του.

-ΣΚΑΣΕ!!! Φώναξε τότε ο Neo μέσα από τον Τυραννόσαυρο και εξαπέλυσε τις ακτίνες του οι οποίες βρήκαν το στόχο τους και του κατάφεραν ένα πολύ καλό χτύπημα, όταν καθάρισε ο καπνός, είπε πάλι:

-Αυτό που μου έκανες, είναι ασυγχώρητο! Με έκανες να υποφέρω και τώρα θα το πληρώσεις! Θα σε κάνω να υποφέρεις κι εσύ το ίδιο όπως υπέφερα κι εγώ! Θα μετανιώσεις που τα έβαλες μαζί μου! ΘΑ ΝΙΩΣΕΙΣ ΤΗΝ ΟΡΓΗ ΤΩΝ ΘΕΩΝ ΤΗΣ ΑΙΓΥΠΤΟΥ!!!

-Δε θα πετύχει...Οι Θεοί σου απέδειξαν ότι είναι αδύναμοι μπροστά στα Ιερά Θηρία. Και χωρίς αυτούς, είσαι ένα τίποτα!

-Θα δούμε ποιος είναι ένα τίποτα σε λίγο! Είπε τότε ο Neo και κατέβηκε από το Zord κι έδειξε το δίσκο μονομαχίας.

-Τι είναι αυτό;

-Ας τελειώνουμε εδώ αι τώρα! Ας μονομαχήσουμε!!!

-Έχω ακούσει γι αυτό το παιχνίδι και μου δίνεις την ευκαιρία να σε ταπεινώσω άλλη μια φορά, έχω ακούσει πως είσαι ειδικός...

-Η τύχη σου τελείωσε! Τώρα θα σε τελειώσω μια και καλή! Και θα τα παίξω όλα για όλα! Και το τέλος θα παιχτεί έτσι: Εγώ θα είμαι ο νικητής και εσύ θα περιπλανιέσαι για πάντα στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών!

-Θέλω να σε δω να προσπαθείς, όταν σε νικήσω, θα έχω απαλλαγεί οριστικά από εσένα και η δύναμη των Ιερών Θηρίων θα μου δώσει το θρόνο σου...!

-Θα το δούμε...Είπε τότε ο Neo και άλλαξε το σκηνικό της μονομαχίας, σήκωσε το Ξίφος της Χιλιετίας και τους μετέφερε όλους στο Βασίλειο των Σκιών. Και δε σταμάτησε εκεί. Γύρω τους υπήρχαν έξι κολώνες στημένες σε σχήμα εξαγώνου

-Όπως το φανταζόμουν, ο Neo μετέτρεψε τη μονομαχία σε αυτό που αποκαλεί παιχνίδι σκιών, όποιος χάσει, θα μείνει εδώ για πάντα...Είπε η Sailor Moon.

-Ο Neo ρισκάρει πολλά με αυτή τη μονομαχία, είπε η Sailor Venus.

-Θα τα καταφέρει, εμπιστευτείτε τον, τις πρότρεψε η Sailor Mars που ήταν απόλυτα σίγουρη για τη νίκη του...

-Όπως βλέπεις δεν υπάρχει διέξοδος πλέον για σένα! Είπε ο Neo.

-Ναι, για σένα...

-Τέρμα τα λόγια!!! Τώρα θα πληρώσεις!!!

-ΜΟΝΟΜΑΧΙΑ!!! Είπαν και οι δύο τότε και ετοίμασαν τους δίσκους τους.

-Αρχίζω πρώτος! Είπε τότε ο Neo. Καλώ το Φτερωτό Δράκο Φύλακα του Κάστρου σε θέση άμυνας (1200) Επίσης ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα, αυτό για την ώρα, για να δούμε τι έχεις εσύ...

-Σωστά...Θα αρχίσω παίζοντας τρεις κάρτες παγίδες ανάποδα.

-Μα γιατί λέει πως οι κάρτες είναι παγίδες; Αναρωτήθηκε η Sailor Mercury.

-Δεν έχω ιδέα, όταν παίζεις κάρτες ανάποδα δε λες ποτέ αν είναι μαγικές κάρτες ή παγίδες απ' όσο ξέρω, απάντησε η Sailor Moon.

-Εκτός βέβαια αν έχεις να καλέσεις ένα Ιερό Θηρίο.

-Για να δούμε λοιπόν...

-Θα πρέπει να προσέχεις τι εύχεσαι. Θυσιάζω τις τρεις αυτός παγίδες για να καλέσω το πρώτο Ιερό Θηρίο! Uria. Ο Άρχοντας της Φωτιάς!

Όταν οι κάρτες θυσιάστηκαν, μέσα από μια κόλαση φωτιάς, παρουσιάστηκε το πρώτο Ιερό Θηρίο. Όταν το είδε ο Neo, είπε:

-Τώρα που το ξανασκέφτομαι, δε χρειάζεται να το δω από πιο κοντά...

Όσο για τις Sailor, κοιτούσαν με ανοιχτό στόμα. Έπειτα το λόγο πήρε πάλι ο Νεφλίτης:

-Καιρός να ενεργοποιήσω την ειδική ικανότητα του θηρίου μου. Καταστροφή παγίδων!

Όταν το είπε αυτό ο Uria άρχισε να βρυχάται και η ανάποδη κάρτα του Neo, αποκαλύφθηκε και καταστράφηκε.

-Όχι την παγίδα μου...

-Όλες οι κάρτες παγίδες είναι άχρηστες μπροστά στα Ιερά Θηρία και φυσικά καταστρέφονται. Επίσης αν είσαι περίεργος να μάθεις για την επίθεσή του Uria, παίρνει 1000 πόντους για κάθε κάρτα παγίδα στο Νεκροταφείο και αν θυμάμαι καλά, έχω τρεις, οπότε έχε 3000. Τώρα εξαφάνισε τον δράκο του αμέσως! Επίθεση!!

Η φλογισμένη επίθεση του Uria, κατέστρεψε το δράκο του Neo και τον ζέστανε αρκετά...

-Σειρά σου Neo...

«Αυτό είναι....αυτή η μονομαχία σε συνδυασμό με την πίεση του Βασιλείου των Σκιών, θα με φέρει στα όριά μου. Αλλά δεν θα εγκαταλείψω σε καμία περίπτωση...»

-Σειρά μου!!! Παίζω το Δράκο του Κεραυνού σε θέση επίθεσης! (1600) και χάρη στην ειδική του ικανότητα, μπορώ να τραβήξω άλλους δύο από την τράπουλα και να τους προσθέσω στο χέρι μου.. Τώρα παίζω τον Πολυμερισμό! Και θα ενώσω τους δύο δράκους μου για να δημιουργήσω αυτό! Εμφανίσου Δικέφαλε Δράκε του Κεραυνού!!! (2800)

-Δεν έχει αρκετή δύναμη για να καταστρέψει τον Uria...

-Θα έχει μόλις παίξω αυτήν τη μαγική κάρτα: Dragon Dagger!!! Με αυτό το στιλέτο ο δράκος μου κερδίζει 1000 πόντους ακόμα, αρκετοί για να εξαφανίσω τον Uria. Εμπρός Δικέφαλε Δράκε μου! Δείξ' του ποιος κάνει κουμάντα εδώ!

Έτσι κι έγινε, με την επίθεσή του πλέον στους 3800 πόντους, ο δράκος επιτέθηκε και οι κεραυνοί του εξαφάνισαν το θηρίο και μείωσαν τους πόντους ζωής του Νεφλίτη σε 3200.

-Εντυπωσιακό...Τελικά οι φήμες ήταν αληθινές, κρίμα που το πνεύμα σου θα μείνει παγιδευμένο εδώ για πάντα...

-Το δικό σου θα μείνει βλάκα! Να σε δω τι θα κάνεις τώρα με την ανάποδη κάρτα μου!

-Εσύ να δω τι θα κάνεις με αυτό. Ενεργοποιώ τη δεύτερη ειδική ικανότητα του Uria. Στέλνω αυτήν την κάρτα παγίδα στο Νεκροταφείο και μετά.....

Και μετά συνέβη κάτι φοβερό, το Ιερό θηρίο που πριν από λίγο είχε καταστραφεί, επανήλθε στην αρένα μπροστά στα έκπληκτα μάτια όλων. Τότε ο Νεφλίτης ανέλαβε να τους διαφωτίσει:

-Σαν Άρχοντας της Φωτιάς, ο Uria μπορεί να επιστρέφει όταν πετάω μια παγίδα στο Νεκροταφείο.

-Τώρα πες αντίο στο δικέφαλο τέρας σου! Έπε ο Νεφλίτης και η επίθεση του θηρίου, διέλυσε το δράκο του και του αφαίρεσε 200 πόντους ζωής.

-Στάσου ηλίθιε! Είπε τότε ο Neo και αποκάλυψε την ανάποδη κάρτα του η οποία ήταν η Χρονοεπιστροφή (Chrono Return) Ξέρω κι εγώ κολπάκια! Με αυτήν την κάρτα φέρνω πίσω το δράκο μου με τη δύναμη που είχε όταν τον κατέστρεψες. Και με το Νόμισμα του Πτεροδάκτυλου, τραβάω τρεις κάρτες από την τράπουλα και αν έχουν τη λέξη RANGER στον τίτλο, μπορώ να τις καλέσω αυτόματα αν θέλω. Όμως θα κάνω κάτι άλλο, με τη μαγική κάρτα Zyu Blaster, θα ενισχύσω κι άλλο τη δύναμη του δράκου μου κατά 800 ώστε να καταστρέψω τον Uria άλλη μια φορά.

Με την επίθεση του δράκου, ο Uria καταστράφηκε και πάλι και οι πόντοι ζωής του έπεσαν τώρα στους 2600.

-Σπατάλησες το γύρο σου Neo. Όσο έχω κάρτες παγίδες να πετάω, ο Uria δεν μπορεί ποτέ να καταστραφεί. Όπως κι έγινε. Και τώρα παίζω το Βάζο της Απληστίας που μου επιτρέπει να τραβήξω άλλες δύο κάρτες, έπειτα θα ενεργοποιήσω την Αντί-Μαγεία κι έτσι η μαγική σου κάρτα αχρηστεύεται. Και για φινάλε θα παίξω την κάρτα αρένας Έκπτωτος Παράδεισος. Τώρα όχι μόνο το τέρας σου αποδυναμώθηκε, αλλά με την επίδραση της μαγικής μου κάρτας, μπορώ να τραβάω δύο κάρτες σε κάθε γύρο, αυτό είναι αρκετό για μένα ώστε να βάλω τώρα τρεις μαγικές κάρτες ανάποδα.

-Τρεις μαγικές κάρτες; Τέλεια....

-Μαθαίνεις γρήγορα βλέπω. Θυσιάζω τις τρεις μαγικές κάρτες για να καλέσω το δεύτερο Ιερό Θηρίο. Hamon. Ο Άρχοντες του Κεραυνού!!! (4000)

Και μέσα από τις αστραπές, βγήκε κι αυτός.

-Hamon! Επίθεση! Δείξε πως είναι οι αληθινές αστραπές! Διέταξε τότε και οι κεραυνοί του, έψησαν το δράκο του Neo.

-Ο Δικέφαλος Δράκος μου! ΟΧΙ!!! Και σαν επακόλουθο, ο Neo έπεσε στους 3600 πόντους ζωής.

-Να σου γνωρίσω την ειδική ικανότητα του Hamon. Όταν καταστρέφει ένα τέρας σε μάχη, χάνεις 1000 πόντους ζωής επιπλέον. Αλλά μη φοβάσαι, δε θα πονέσει...εμένα... Μόλις το είπε αυτό ο επόμενος κεραυνός χτύπησε κατευθείαν τον Neo και μαζί με τους 1000 πόντους που έχασε, τον ξετίναξε και τον έριξε κάτω.

-Ανάθεμά σε..... !!! Άρχισε αυτός να εκνευρίζεται. καθώς σηκωνόταν όρθιος αλλά οι πόντοι του είχαν πέσει κι άλλο στους 2600.

Ξαφνικά τα δυο αυτά θηρία άρχισαν να ακτινοβολούν και η κατάσταση έγινε ακόμα πιο περίεργη.

-Τι συμβαίνει τώρα; Ρώτησε η Sailor Mars.

-Είναι πολύ απλό, η μονομαχία μας έχει επιπτώσεις και στον πραγματικό κόσμο, κάθε μαχητικό πνεύμα απορροφάται από τα ιερά θηρία και σε λίγο δε θα μείνει τίποτα.

-Και γιατί δεν απορροφάς και το πνεύμα του Neo τότε; Τον ρώτησε η Sailor Moon.

-Το δικό του πνεύμα απέχει πολύ από τα δικά σας. Ο θυμός και η οργή του τροφοδοτούν τώρα το μαχητικό του πνεύμα και το έχουν αναβαθμίσει, σε τέτοιο σημείο που έδωσε νέα ζωή στα Ιερά Θηρία και με τη νέα αυτή δύναμη θα πάρω το θρόνο του και θα γίνω εγώ Φαραώ!!! Τώρα ας τελειώσουμε αυτή τη μονομαχία!!!

«Έχει δίκιο, πρέπει α κάνω κάτι και γρήγορα, κρατώ τον Όσιρη αλλά χρειάζεται να θυσιάσω τρία τέρατα και δεν έχω κανένα, θα προσπαθήσω να κερδίσω χρόνο προς το παρόν και θα πετάξω τον Όσιρη και τον Πράσινο Ranger στο Νεκροταφείο, ίσως με βοηθήσουν αργότερα.»

-Εντάξει!!! Τραβάω!!! Παίζω ένα τέρας σε θέση άμυνας, επίσης δεν θα σε αφήσω να επιτεθείς για τρεις γύρους καθώς ενεργοποιώ τα Σπαθιά του Αποκαλυπτικού Φωτός! Τέλος παίζω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου.

-Αυτό ήταν όλο; Έτσι σχεδιάζεις να νικήσεις τα θηρία; Μην τα προσβάλεις, άλλωστε θα επιτεθώ είτε σου αρέσει είτε όχι, χάρη στον Έκπτωτο Παράδεισο, τραβάω άλλες δύο κάρτες και μάλιστα η μία είναι ότι χρειάζομαι. Με τη μαγική κάρτα Σκάβοντας για Μαγικές Πέτρες, μπορώ να παίξω άλλη μια φορά μια μαγική κάρτα από το Νεκροταφείο μου. Και διαλέγω την Αντί-Μαγεία! Αποχαιρέτα λοιπόν τα σπαθιά στο! Τώρα Hamon επίθεση! Κατάστρεψε το ανάποδο τέρας του!

Φαινομενικά η επίθεση ήταν επιτυχής αλλά ο Neo είχε άλλη γνώμη κι ας έχασε άλλους 1000 πόντους ζωής.

-Συγγνώμη που σε απογοητεύω Νεφλίτη αλλά μόλις κατέστρεψες την Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon, όχι μόνο χάνεις τον Hamon, αλλά και 1000 πόντους ζωής...

-Αδύνατον!

Ήταν όμως πολύ δυνατόν και οι πόντοι του έγιναν 1600.

-Την πάτησες ανόητε! Έπεσες με τα μούτρα στη παγίδα μου! Τώρα τελείωνε το γύρο σου!

-Δεν θα τελειώσει μόνο ο γύρος μου, αλλά κι εσύ το ίδιο! Uria! Επίθεση!!!

-Όλα τελείωσαν! Φώναξε η Sailor Venus.

-Όχι ακόμα! Ενεργοποιώ την ανάποδη κάρτα μου με το όνομα Ρωγμή! Αντίο Uria!!!

-Τι τύχη...!!!

-Δε θα το έλεγα...!

-Απλά με καθυστερείς! Δεν μπορείς να σταματήσεις τα θηρία!!!

-Καλά...Σειρά μου! Ρίχνω μια κάρτα ανάποδα και τελειώνω το γύρο μου!

-Ο τελευταίος σου γύρος! Η κίνησή μου τώρα! Παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Αφιέρωση Ανάστασης! Τώρα που το τέρας μου καταστράφηκε, μπορώ να καταστρέψω ένα δικό σου αλλά είσαι τυχερός μιας και δεν είχες τέρας! Αλλά επίσης μπορώ να καλέσω και πάλι ένα δικό μου τέρας σε θέση άμυνας. Γι αυτό Επέστρεψε και πάλι HAMON!!!

Όπως κι έγινε...

-Μετά θα ενεργοποιήσω την ειδική ικανότητα του Uria πετώντας μια παγίδα στο Νεκροταφείο μου! Uria γύρνα στην αρένα!!!

Και επέστρεψε και αυτός...

-Τώρα ενεργοποιώ τη μαγική κάρτα Ένωση Φαντασμάτων. Πρώτα πετάω δύο κάρτες αό το χέρι μου στο Νεκροταφείο και έτσι μου δίνεται η δυνατότητα να καλέσω αυτά! Σύμβολα Ένωσης Φαντασμάτων!

Και κάλεσε τρία από αυτά...

-Όμως τα χειρότερα μόλις έρχονται για σένα Neo! Θυσιάζω αυτά τα τρία σύμβολα για να καλέσω το τρίτο και τελευταίο Ιερό Θηρίο! Τώρα τα πράγματα δεν είναι απλά άσχημα για σένα, είναι πολύ πολύ χειρότερα!!!

Τότε μια γαλάζια ακτίνα χτύπησε το έδαφος το οποίο άρχισε σιγά σιγά να φθείρεται και να αναδύεται το τελευταίο Ιερό Θηρίο:

-Ορίστε! Ο RAVIEL!!! Ο ΑΡΧΟΝΤΑΣ ΤΩΝ ΦΑΝΤΑΣΜΑΤΩΝ!!!

Όταν εμφανίστηκε κι αυτός η ακτινοβολίες ξεκίνησαν και πάλι αλλά ακόμα πιο δυνατές.

-Όχι...τα πνεύματα χάνονται σιγά σιγά...Κορίτσια...! Είστε καλά;

-Ναι...Νίκησε τη μονομαχία!!! Εμείς θα είμαστε μια χαρά! Του είπε με δυσκολία η Sailor Moon.

«Πώς όμως...; Δεν έχω τέρατα στην αρένα κι αυτός έχει όλα τα Θηρία του μπροστά μου, η επόμενη κάρτα που θα τραβήξω, θα κρίνει τη σωτηρία του κόσμου...Σε παρακαλώ Καρδιά των Καρτών.... Mako...οδηγήστε με...» Είπε ο Neo στον εαυτό του και τράβηξε την κάρτα του, όταν την είδε, χαμογέλασε:

-Καιρός να τελειώνουμε!!!

-Τι τράβηξες;!!!

-Το εργαλείο της καταστροφής σου!!! Χρησιμοποιώ τη μαγεία της Αναγέννησης Τέρατος για να φέρω ένα τέρας μου πίσω. Και διαλέγω τον Πράσινο Ranger!!! (3500) Έπειτα ενεργοποιώ την ειδική του ικανότητα που μου επιτρέπει να καλέσω εμένα και τον Μαύρο Ranger!

Κι έτσι κλήθηκαν αυτόματα ο Neo-Red Ranger (5000) και ο Μαύρος Ranger. (2800)

-Δεν τέλειωσα ακόμη! Χάρη στην ειδική ικανότητα του Neo-Red Ranger, μπορώ να καλέσω την.....

Εκεί η γλώσσα του κόλλησε, μούδιασε ολόκληρος και γονάτισε ενώ δάκρυα κύλισαν και πάλι

στα μάτια του, μάλλον δεν το είχε σχεδιάσει έτσι ειδικά μετά από τα τελευταία γεγονότα...Όμως συνήλθε και συνέχισε:

-Έλεγα πως μπορώ να καλέσω την Sailor Jupiter!!! (4000) Τώρα έχω τέσσερα τέρατα στην αρένα!

-Και λοιπόν;!

-Αν το κλείσεις θα σου πω! Θυσιάζω τον Πράσινο, τον Μαύρο και τον Neo-Red Ranger για να καλέσω...ΤΟ ΓΙΓΑΝΤΙΟ ΣΤΡΑΤΙΩΤΗ ΘΕΟ ΤΟΥ OBELISK!!! (4000) Φώναξε ο Neo και σήκωσε ψηλά την κάρτα η οποία άρχισε να ακτινοβολεί...

-Όχι αυτόν...

-Γίνε ο Θεός μου! Χρησιμοποίησε τη δύναμή σου για να μου φέρεις τη νίκη!!!

Μόλις έβαλε την κάρτα στη υποδοχή, οι τρεις Rangers θυσιάστηκαν. Μπλε φωτεινές ρωγμές άρχισαν να σχηματίζονται στο έδαφος κάτω από τα πόδια του και αυτές οι ρωγμές ενώθηκαν σε μια μεγάλη μπάλα που έφυγε στον αέρα και μετά από λίγα δευτερόλεπτα χτύπησε τη γη για να βγει από μέσα ο Αιγύπτιος Θεός σε όλο του το μεγαλείο...

-Αυτή η δύναμη σε όλο του το σώμα...Με τρομάζει...

-Η μοίρα σου σφραγίστηκε! Κοίτα το Γιγάντιο Θεό Στρατιώτη του Obelisk!!!

-Σιγά το πράγμα. Όταν κάλεσες ένα τέρας, ενεργοποίησες την ειδική ικανότητα του Raviel που μου επιτρέπει να καλέσω από ένα Σύμβολο Ιερού Θηρίου. Και τώρα θα τα θυσιάσω και θα αυξήσω κατά 2000 τη δύναμη του Raviel γι αυτό το γύρο. Είναι όμως αρκετό για να σε βγάλω από το δρόμο μου μια για πάντα! Εμπρός Raviel!!! Κατάστρεψε τον Obelisk! Διέταξε και το Ιερό Θηρίο χρησιμοποίησε τα νύχια του.

-Άνοιξε ανάποδη κάρτα!!!

-Δεν έχε νόημα!!! Έχασες Neo!!!

Μετά από λίγο όμως είδε τον Όσιρη να φλέγεται μπροστά από τον Obelisk:

-Πώς!!! Είναι αδύνατον!!! Ο Obelisk έπρεπε να είχε καταστραφεί! Πώς βρέθηκε εδώ ο Όσιρης;!

-Άνοιξα την ανάποδη κάρτα μου όταν επιτέθηκες! Το Στυλό του Δία! Μου επέτρεψε να παίξω μια μαγική κάρτα από αυτές που έπαιξα μέχρι τώρα! Και διάλεξα την Αναγέννηση Τέρατος. Έτσι ο Όσιρης προστάτεψε τον Obelisk ο οποίος βγήκε αλώβητος από αυτή τη μάχη!

Όταν ο Όσιρης εξαφανίστηκε, ο θυμός του Obelisk, έφτασε στην κορύφωσή του, τόσο που άρχισε να μουγγρίζει.

«Ο Αιγύπτιος Θεός είναι τώρα πιο θυμωμένος από ποτέ, τώρα είναι η ευκαιρία να κερδίσω αυτή τη μονομαχία...» Σκεφτόταν ο Neo. Μετά είπε:

-Αυτός ο γύρος θα είναι ο τελευταίος σου!

-Όχι δεν μπορεί!

-Κι όμως! Είναι η κίνησή μου! Παίζω τη μαγική κάρτα Στυλό του Άρη! Με αυτήν μπορώ να καλέσω ή να αναστήσω ένα τέρας σε αυτόν το γύρο χωρίς θυσία. Και διαλέγω το Δικέφαλο Δράκο του Κεραυνού! Όμως τα χειρότερα έρχονται τώρα για σένα...!

-Τι εννοείς;!

Πριν απαντήσει, η Sailor Jupiter τον κοίταξε και κούνησε το κεφάλι. Τώρα ο Neo ήταν έτοιμος να δώσει το τελικό χτύπημα:

-Θυσιάζοντας δύο τέρατα στον Obelisk, ενεργοποιώ το μυστικό του όπλο!

-Δεν μπορεί!

-Μόλις το έκανα! Όλα τελείωσαν Νεφλίτη!!!

Όταν η θυσία ολοκληρώθηκε, η δύναμη του Θεού της Αιγύπτου, έγινε άπειρη.

-Αδύνατον!!!

-ΤΩΡΑ OBELISK!!! ΚΑΤΑΣΤΡΕΨΕ ΤΟΝ....!!!!!

Δεν πρόλαβε όμως να ολοκληρώσει την πρότασή του καθώς άρχισε να εκδηλώνεται μια έντονη αναταραχή μέσα στην τράπουλά του...

«Τι γίνεται τώρα;» Αναρωτήθηκε καθώς κοιτούσε τις κάρτες του, τότε συνέβη κάτι ακόμα πιο περίεργο. Το χέρι του άρχισε να κουνιέται χωρίς τη δική του θέληση και ενέργεια άρχισε να συγκεντρώνεται στον δίσκο. Μετά από λίγο, αυτή η ενέργεια βγήκε έξω και αποτέλεσμα αυτής ήταν να εμφανιστούν και οι άλλοι δύο Αιγύπτιοι Θεοί χωρίς να τους καλέσει και κάθισαν δεξιά και αριστερά του Obelisk. Και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό, τον τρόμο του. Ήρθε να συμπληρώσει και η επιβλητική εμφάνιση του Δικεφάλου ο οποίος στάθηκε πάνω από τους Θεούς και άφησε μια κραυγή...

-Φαίνεται πως τα πράγματα έγιναν ακόμα χειρότερα για σένα! Όλοι οι Θεοί της Αιγύπτου ανυπομονούν να σε εξαφανίσουν για να αποκαταστήσουν την τιμή τους!!! Και κάτι ακόμη. Όταν προσβάλλεις το Δικέφαλο Αετό, προσβάλλεις εμένα!!!

-Δεν μπορεί...Ήμουν τόσο κοντά...

-Θρυλικοί Θεοί της Αιγύπτου παρακαλώ ακούστε το κάλεσμά μου! Στο όνομα του Φαραώ, σας καλώ τώρα!!!

Τότε ο Obelisk κάθισε στην πλάτη του Δικεφάλου και ο Όσιρης με τον Ρα παρατάχθηκαν δεξιά και αριστερά τους...Σαν να περίμεναν τον Neo να δώσει τη διαταγή του. Κάτι που έγινε αμέσως:

-Τελείωσε!!! Ήρθε η ώρα να πληρώσεις που με έκανες να υποφέρω!!! ΤΩΡΑ ΘΕΟΙ ΜΟΥ!!! ΕΠΙΤΕΘΕΙΤΕ ΟΛΟΙ ΜΑΖΙ!!! ΕΝΩΣΤΕ ΤΙΣ ΔΥΝΑΜΕΙΣ ΣΑΣ ΚΑΙ ΑΠΟΤΕΛΕΙΩΣΤΕ ΤΟΝ!!!

Έτσι κι έγινε, η Γροθιά της Οργής, Η Δύναμη του Κεραυνού, το Κανόνι Φωτιάς και η Οργή του Δικεφάλου, ενώθηκαν σε μία ριπή η οποία εκτέλεσε εν ψυχρώ και τα Ιερά Θηρία κάνοντάς το κομμάτια και κερδίζοντας τη μονομαχία

-Αδύνατον!!! Τα Ιερά Θηρία δεν μπορούν να νικηθούν!!! ΟΧΙ!!!!!

-Έχασες Νεφλίτη! Και τώρα δε θα σε σώσει τίποτα ΑΠΟ ΤΗ ΛΗΘΗ!!! Είπε ο Neo και με μια κίνηση του χεριού του, οι σκιές τον κατάπιαν μια για πάντα και μετά το Βασίλειο των Σκιών εξαφανίστηκε.

Όταν η μονομαχία τελείωσε, η ενέργεια που είχε χαθεί, επέστρεψε στους αρχικούς κατόχους της.

«Τα κατάφερα....Εκπληρώθηκε ο όρκος που έδωσα...» Σκεφτόταν καθώς οι άλλες Πολεμίστριες Sailor έτρεχαν κοντά του

-Μπράβο Neo! Το ήξερα ότι θα τα κατάφερνες! Του είπε η Sailor Moon.

-Ευχαριστώ...Ο κόσμος σώθηκε, απάντησε αυτός, έπειτα έβγαλε την κάρτα της Sailor Jupiter από την τράπουλα και είπε:

«Mako...Αν δεν ήσουν εσύ...Δεν θα μπορούσα ποτέ να νικήσω...Σε ευχαριστώ...»

Καθώς την κρατούσε, εκείνη άρχισε να ακτινοβολεί ένα ζεστό πράσινο φως το οποίο άρχισε να παίρνει σχήμα, αλλά ήταν τόσο δυνατό που ο Neo έκλεισε τα μάτια του. Όταν τα άνοιξε λίγα λεπτά μετά, δεν πίστευε αυτό που έβλεπε:

-Ονειρεύομαι...Δεν μπορεί να είναι αλήθεια....

Τότε εκείνη τον πλησίασε και τον φίλησε με τρυφερότητα λέγοντάς του:

-Τι λες τώρα γι αυτό...; Δεν κοιμάσαι...

Αυτός δεν απάντησε, το μόνο που ήτα σε θέση να κάνει ήταν να πέσει στην αγκαλιά της, εκείνη τον κρατούσε σφιχτά και δεν τον άφηνε με τίποτα

-Χάρη στους Αιγύπτιους θεούς είμαι πάλι εδώ...

-Μα...πώς..;

-Όταν χάθηκα στο κάστρο, οι θεοί διατήρησαν το πνεύμα μου ακέραιο και όταν νίκησες στη μονομαχία, ελευθερώθηκα.

-Χαίρομαι τόσο που σε ξαναβρήκα...Δεν ξέρεις πώς ήμουν όλο αυτό το διάστημα...

-Ξέρω ξέρω...του είπε εκείνη χαμογελώντας

-Τώρα ένα μου μένει να κάνω...Είπε τότε ο Neo κι έπιασε τις τρεις κάρτες των Ιερών Θηρίων για να πει:

-Αρκετά προβλήματα μας δημιούργησαν, είναι καιρός να τελειώνουμε. Είπε και τις έσκισε σε πολλά μικρά κομμάτια για να τις παρασύρει ο αέρας μακριά για πάντα...

-Αυτό σημαίνει πως η αποστολή μας τελείωσε...Συμπέρανε η Sailor Mercury.

-Σωστά, τα κατάφερες για μία ακόμα φορά, του είπε η Sailor Moon.

-Όλοι τα καταφέραμε, τη διόρθωσε αυτός, δεν θα τα κατάφερνα μόνος μου χωρίς την βοήθειά σας, τους είπε και τις μάζεψε όλες γύρω του και δώσανε τα χέρια υποσχόμενοι να μείνουν ενωμένοι σε κάθε κίνδυνο...

109


End file.
